


Rock Paper Scissors

by Sociopathic_Salamander



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociopathic_Salamander/pseuds/Sociopathic_Salamander
Summary: Any and all comments are appreciated





	Rock Paper Scissors

I neither own nor am I profiting off of Gravity Falls or its characters

 

 

Dipper and Mabel had been very loud. They hadn't realized it at the time, and even had they realized the cacophony they had been creating whilst watching movies and listening to music, they likely wouldn't have done anything about it. The reason for this, you see, was that neither Dipper nor Mabel was yet used to having neighbors. They had simply been very lucky and been the first people to move into this neighborhood. Now, however, that era of carelessness was coming to an end, seeing as a family had begun moving into the house next to them. 

 

The current problem had only been realized at around 11 p.m. at which point Dipper and Mabel had come to the conclusion that they should apologize for being so unbearably loud. The primary problem with this solution was that neither Dipper nor Mabel wanted to be the one to go over and apologize. To fix the problem with the solution to the original problem Mabel came up with an ingenious solution. 

Rock. Paper. Scissors.

Dipper chose scissors. Mabel chose paper. The outcome was evident. No matter how many pleas for a best-of-three were made by Mabel, Dipper refused her every time and made her go to apologize. Which she did go to do, albeit grumbling about how she wished she had never come up with that stupid idea to use rock paper scissors to make a decision.

Walking to the front door, Mabel rang their doorbell and waited. A nice looking, if somewhat tired looking, woman answered the door. Mabel said,

"I would just like to apologize for how loud and annoying we had been. We hadn't realized how loud we were being and also aren't used to having neighbors and we're just really sorry and please don't judge us based off of this. We really didn't mean to be bad neighbors. Sorry." 

To this the nice lady just said, "Oh, its really no problem. The kids were loving being allowed to stay up late, and honestly, I was kind of enjoying it too. On a normal day, I would have been asleep two and a half hours ago. But really though, lets try not to make this a regular thing, alright." 

"You got it!" 

And with that, a very relieved Mabel quickly scampered back to her home. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all comments are appreciated


End file.
